


You know I’m gonna find a way to catch your hand and make you stay

by MakiChrome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, No REMIND, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, SoKai Week 2019, Theory of the Sleeping REalm/Double tImeline(?), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiChrome/pseuds/MakiChrome
Summary: Bringing her back would have cost him dearly, and Sora knew it very well[...]Translation from Italian of my story. Link in notes.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)





	You know I’m gonna find a way to catch your hand and make you stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You know I’m gonna find a way to catch your hand and make you stay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568009) by _thathophobia. 



"Just a minute."  
Bringing her back would have cost him dearly, and Sora knew it very well - he knew it even before he embarked on that journey, alone, without even being sure he would make it. But he couldn't leave her there without even trying to save her.  
"Just a minute, please."  
He had seen her disappear, shattered like a crystal under the Xehanort's slash, raining down on the barren ground of the Keyblade Graveyard in a rain of sharp glass that pitilessly pierced his heart - reminding him that once again he had failed to save her: he had lost her, again, Kairi had slipped away like sand between his fingers and there was nothing Sora could do to prevent it. Only to watch, helplessly, that rain of sharp glass.  
"Just a minute, please. Please."  
But he finally made it. He had found her, alone and scared in the blinding light of the Final World, and had brought her home.  
And Kairi had burst into tears and punched him, as she kept saying how stupid he was, that he had been a selfish idiot to sacrifice so much for her.  
She who was destined to die from the beginning, a key pawn in that crazy and complicated plan of Xehanort.  
  
"Kairi, I'll protect you," he exclaims, confident, because this time he will succeed.  
Kairi shakes his head, she looks sad. "Let me protect you."  
  
" I beg you, just one minute, please. Please."  
Sora really believed it, in that "I'll protect you", he was sure that everything would go well because, finally, finally, finally, they were together... And instead he has to resign himself and observe Sora - the other Sora, the one who still doesn't know what is waiting for him - jumping off the paopu with a leap and walking away, leaving Kairi alone, running towards Goofy and Donald. They watch him walk away in absolute silence, a silence full of unspoken words - " I' m sorry, I wish I could have done more, I could have done more, I am too weak to really protect you" - then Kairi sobs and turns slowly towards him. She knows he's there, she can see him, she knows what he did and she remembers it. She knows she can't change things, but Sora knew from the beginning what it would mean to try to bring her back. And in the end, that' s all right.  
He smiles at her one last time as a tear lines Kairi's face, and Sora feels his life slip away like sand between his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Sokai Week last year and I promised that one day I would have translated it. And so, here we are.  
> ...happy Sokai Week everyone! :D  
> So, there's not much to say about this half delirium written at eleven o'clock at night eating sausage pizza and reading those... how many... four hundred and something pages of theory - yes, it took me months to decide to read it seriously, it was enlightening in some ways. I can't say whether it will prove to be well-founded or just a beautiful fan theory, but if it's even partly true it would be fantastic: it would open a lot of interesting avenues for the sequel of the saga, in my opinion.  
> And having said that I can evaporate in the air. Please don't eat me, I'm old and mushy.  
> Maki


End file.
